


Appointment

by lemonaids



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto and Sasuke meet at the psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonaids/pseuds/lemonaids
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet at the psychiatrist... very romantic, love will bloom.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Appointment

It’s cold outside. Naruto is bundled in a large fluffy coat and a long orange scarf. A biting wind blows as he exits his car and quickly walks towards the plain white building. 

The waiting room is crowded. One man is whispering loudly about his bug collection, but most people sit in silence, waiting for their name to be called. Naruto looks around in search of a place to sit, when he spots a very attractive man about his age sitting beside an empty seat. This is his lucky day, he thinks, and does a little “hehe” to himself. 

When he gets closer, the man gets more attractive. Everything about him is dark. Naruto takes in his pretty, oddly styled hair that spikes in the back and frames his face, his long lashes, his eyes that are such a dark shade of brown that they’re indistinguishable from his pupils- 

Oh. The man caught him staring. Naruto sits beside him anyway. He wants to talk to him, but most people waiting to see a therapist or psychiatrist don’t want to have friendly conversation. 

After a few minutes, the woman behind the sliding glass door at the front desk calls Naruto’s name. Naruto gets up and walks to the desk to make his co-pay. When he goes to sit back down, the man is staring at him again. Naruto decides to take a chance.

“Hi,” he says, smiling. The man quirks an eyebrow. 

“Hey.”

“My name’s Naruto!”

“I’m Sasuke…” the man, Sasuke, sounds unsure, but amused underneath that. Naruto tries to think of what to say next. “What are you here for” is probably not the move. “Are you going to therapy?” Fucking. Duh. “What medications are you on!” Too personal. “Are you ok?” Sasuke asks. Damn he must have been thinking too hard. 

“Um… heh..” Sasuke looks a little concerned. 

“Naruto Uzumaki,” a familiar voice calls from the door leading into the back offices. Damn it’s his psychiatrist. 

“Hold this,” Naruto says, without thinking. He throws his scarf into Sasuke’s lap and heads for the door. He turns to look at Sasuke as he closes the door, and finds Sasuke confused with the scarf still in his lap. 

“So how are you today, Naruto,” his psychiatrist asks. 

“Great! I just saw a really cute guy in the waiting room! His name is Sasuke and I got him to hold my scarf so he has to be there when I come back!” His psychiatrist laughs, which was something Naruto did not think could happen. 

When Naruto comes back to the waiting room, Sasuke isn’t there. Oh yah, Naruto thinks, he must have went back after me. He’s probably still in his appointment. Naruto takes a seat in the waiting room once again. “I need my scarf back after all hehe.”

About 10 minutes later, Sasuke exits the back rooms, orange scarf in hand. He locks eyes with Naruto. Naruto gives him a huge grin and strides towards the exit doors. Sasuke has no choice but to follow. Once they’re outside, Sasuke speaks.

“What the hell, man.” 

“What?”

“You just threw your scarf at me. Why?”

“I wanted to talk to you! I think you’re pretty!” Naruto feels slightly embarrassed, but that just slipped out dattebayo! Sasuke stares at him, but then looks a bit pleased with himself. “Hey don’t look so smug, erotic boy! Gimme back my scarf!”

“Tch, you throw your scarf on me so we can talk and then you act like that. You’re a funny guy.” They stare at each other for a moment, both unwilling to look away. Slowly, small flakes of snow begin to fall from the sky. “How about you give me your number so I can go home before it snows more than it already is.”

It takes Naruto a moment to process this, and when he realizes that yes, his plan has worked, he feels pride spread like warmth all through his body. A smile takes up his whole face as he rattles off his number and Sasuke types it into his phone. Sasuke sends him a quick text so Naruto knows it’s him, and then they wave goodbye and head home. 

When Naruto pulls up to his apartment, snow is coming down in large clumps. Sasuke had been right to leave, but Naruto still wished they could have gone out to eat together. “Maybe somedaaay,” Naruto sings as he walks into his apartment. He looks at his phone. One text from Iruka, a snap from Sakura and Kiba. He answers Iruka back “yes my appointment went good! It was so fun actually i met somebody new!” He is ecstatic. He tells Sakura about Sasuke through snap and Sakura calls him immediately.

“Naruto tell me you’re joking. You did not just try to pick somebody up at the psychiatrist.” 

“I did and it worked!!! He’s so pretty, Sakura you’d have to see him.” 

“I’m sure he is but Naruto he’s another patient… you need to take care of yourself not go pick up another one of the mentally ill.”

“Sakura!” 

“Sorry Naruto.”

“It’s fine… I hope he texts me soon!” 

Sakura sighs over the line. “I hope he does too. Can’t have mister sexy from the psychiatrist breaking your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Sasuke pov and they will go on a date eventually :)


End file.
